The Twins of Mine
by sweenylovett101
Summary: Eleanor comes to Benjamin with some good news. AU where they are married!
1. CH1 TheNews

**The Twins of Mine, Chapter 1: The News**

**A quick thanks to my Death at Hand reviewers-**

**xDazedandConfusedX- Thanks so much for being my first EVER reviewer! And I will be writing a sequel!**

**and obsessivelyfanaticgw09- For reviewing and being my editor!**

**The sequel to Death at Hand will be coming soon, so be looking out for that! **

**Now, about this story, it's where Eleanor and Benjamin are married!**

* * *

><p>"Benjamin? Darling? Where are you? I have wonderful news!" I said. Where was he? I just couldn't find him.<p>

"Over here, pet. I was just finishing the painting." He said as I walked toward him.

"Alright...don't panic... I am pregnant with twins." I smiled and he just stared at me like I was going barking mad but it was true. It was true that I was having twins.

"Eleanor that's wonderful!" he said as he ran to me, picked me up, and twirled me around the room. I could have stood there for hours with him if I wanted to. So we stood there just like that. I was perfectly happy.

"Eleanor I need to continue and finish my work now. I am sorry love. I am so happy! I will take the day off of work tomorrow and we can plan out everything! Alright love?"

I nodded slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love!<strong>


	2. CH2 Perfect

**Hey guys I am sooooo sorry this took so long I was having trouble uploading this chapter! **

**So yeah! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Quick thanks to obsessivelyfanaticgw09 and xDazedandConfusedX and A.E. Veen.**

**Chapter 2 Perfect**

The next day Benjamin said that today was all about the baby and me. So we were on a walk when we came across the most beautiful carriage. It had a sea blue rim with fine linen at the bottom. It was just perfect!

"Please may we get it?" I asked eagerly.

"Alright, for you," Ben answered. Then we went back to strolling in the sun with his soft smooth hand around my shoulder and his sweet voice going on and on. But he is perfect...and they are perfect...we are perfect... but what would we call them? Our beautiful twins? Our twins...my twins.

**N am so sorry I am new at this so yah I am sooooo sorry thx please review thats is my life well sorda : ) SMALL SMILE THX THX THX**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3:anniversary dinner

so today was me and Benjamin anniversary. And I wanted to make him something special. So I was going to make steak and apple pie for dinner. It was going to be delightful. So first I went to the market and bought a piece of meat then I went home to get started. First I put the meat in the oven then I waited and started on the pie I cut the dough and cut up the apple except I cut myself nothing manger but it did bleed. So I washed up. Then I had totally forgot about the steak that I had made so I ran to the oven and sure enough it wasn't totally burnt it was … chard-ish so I figured it wouldn't be that bad so I set the pie in the oven and started setting the table and then I got the pie out it was … god enough it would have to do. Benjamin was coming home so I surprised him.

"Nellie how surprising happy anniversary darling." and he gave me a large daisy.

"ooh thank you it's wonderful I have a surprise."i put my hands over his eyes and all he could do was laugh his joyous laugh the one I had been waiting to here all morning uncovered his eyes and he looked at the meal I had prepared him.

"shall we eat?"i asked. We were sitting there and he was slowly eating his food.

"What do you think?"

"it's … grand" he said with a smirk it was our first dinner in a long time so yes it was grand it was grand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: when they first kicked

and also let me give my thanks ,

thx to

obsessivlyfanatic-you r an awesome revewer an i new that you would like that chapy:}

and

dazedandcomfused-im updating and you need to read the others and review

and so yah thx READ ON!

Today Benjamin and I were on the couch reading when I felt a small kick.

"Benjamin come 'er darling" I said with excitement he rush over

" I felt them kick Ben I felt them kick!" I said almost laughing he put his hand on my stomach and then he laughed that joy-us laugh that was when I fist felt them kick then again,again and again. It was unbelievable it was just so peaceful felling them and I could ask for more. It was joy-us In a way but on the other hand it also gave me troubles I was huge I couldn't fit into my close and then it was also hard to sit (and they made me use the loo every other minute ) But when me and Benjamin were felling them we... were .. just … happy or exited or you can say even afraid a little but it was a happy and I couldn't ask for more... yet

sorry that I was updating wrong and I didn't leave an authors note it was just so crazy but do want you guy s to review a lot because they tell me that you like my story's : ) adn im so so sorry for not updating sooner i was at a sleep over for like 2 nights so yah sorry review


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5: born with names

hello this is me agin updating the chapter 4 adn heres my thx

obssesivlyfanatic- you r and awesome reviewer and the awwwww thing was awesome!

* * *

><p>I was just sitting there on the couch reading. Then I felt a kick then another and, after the kicking i thought that we were done. Oonnnno though! Then I felt my water break and I was just lying there. So i desided what is the first thing that you do when you re just lying there on the floor? YOU SCREEEEAAAM of course!<p>

"BENJAMAN!"

"BENJAMAN!"

"BENJAMAN!" I called three times. He came rushing in and saw me on the floor and by then i was in grave pain. I was just miserable. After a few minutes I started to feel better. Then the next one came and I couldn't bare that one so I decided to let go.

I lost consciousness.

The next thing that I saw was Benjamin and his worried face.

The next time I was woken up the only thing I knew was that I was having a baby?

In the background, I heard my midwife saying, "NELLIE NELLIE"

Then I woke up.

"Nellie" she said, with a kind voice.

"You have a daughter and a son...twins!" she said with a smile.

"I HAD CHILDREN? !"

That was when they were born...except I didn't remember it...which was sad but they were born!

"Where is Benjamin?"

"Outside. I'll go and get him."

Benjamin walked in and he saw me with them, so he ran by my side

"Benjamin what shall we name them?

"Elizabeth and Rory!" he said with a sweet smile and that was the day they were born and it was...the best...well one of the best days of my life.

* * *

><p>Thx yall I don't know should I continue and give me ideas of names will ya thx and REVIEW RIVEW RIVEW yep I love all of them so yep. Oh and tell me if I should continue<em><span> the love of of my life is back<span>_ . so ya thx


End file.
